ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
PPC Wiki
... to PPC Wiki, the wiki about the Protectors of the Plot Continuum that ! since December 2007! 'What is the PPC?' The Protectors of the Plot Continuum, or PPC, is a fictional organization dedicated to the extermination of badfic. It is a consensual reality based on the writings of its members, known as PPCers or Boarders, but most especially on the original PPC series by Jay and Acacia. PPCers find poorly written fanfiction and write humorous, parodic stories, called missions, in which PPC agents go into the fanfic and fix the bad stuff. Read more... :D'awww, lookit the newbie! So brand-spanking new, all keen and shiny and stuff... :Wait, what? Ahem. Welcome, newcomer! What brings you to our neck of the woods? If you're looking to join the PPC, you should go introduce yourself on the PPC Posting Board. That's where we hang. This is just where we keep track of all the various crazy things our members get up to—and believe me, that's a lot of crazy. There are a few things that we routinely ask new people to read when they join up. If you want to get a jump on it, here they are: # The Original Series by Jay and Acacia. This is the series on which all the rest of this is based. # The Constitution of the PPC Posting Board, which also applies here, in the IRC room, and anywhere else you choose to represent the community. # If you're planning to write PPC stories, please see the Permission article. 'Not joining?' If you're not planning to join up, you're probably here for one of two reasons: # You heard of us somewhere and had an attack of curiosity, or # One of us sporked one of your stories. In the case of number one, hi there! Feel free to look around all you like. If you have any questions and can't find answers, feel free to swing by the Board and ask us. In the case of number two, you may be wondering why this happened. Well, we've come prepared with this handy FAQ. That should pretty much cover all the bases, but if not, you're also welcome to drop by the Board and ask about it. We promise not to bite. Introduced yourself on the Board? Been showered with lots of virtual gifts? Excellent! You're officially a PPC Boarder. What would you like next? 'More information, please!' It can be a little hard to navigate the currents of tradition and random silliness, so we've prepared some materials to help you out. These are them. * FAQ: The Board - this'll help you learn to use the Board if you're having trouble. * FAQ: For Newbies - this will help with general PPC questions that new people often have. If what you're looking for isn't answered here, just shout out on the Board. * Guide to the PPC - a companion to the above, this gives a more detailed history of the group and what we're all about. Planning to write PPC stories? Then also check these out: * Mission Writing Guide - companion to the FAQ for newbies and the Guide to the PPC, this handles mission-specific questions. * Slash-Sporking Guide - for those who like slash. 'More PPC stories, please!' A voracious reader, eh? We love that. * For PPC missions by department, see the Complete List of PPC Fiction. * For PPC missions by continuum, see the Killed Badfic list or look up your fandom(s) in the Continua category. * For all sorts of additional PPC-related material, see the List of Everything PPC. If you're interested in contributing to the wiki, that's fantastic. Just ! I know, I know, it says you don't have to have an account to edit, but we're a pretty tight community here, and nameless people messing around gives some of us the creeps. Signing up takes less than a minute, and all you need is a username—preferably the same as your penname on the Board, but if it's taken, using something else is okay. Before you edit, please read Neshomeh's , which contains important information about PPC Wiki's etiquette and style. For additional help, see Wikia's help site. Try using the sandbox page to experiment! If you've gotten Permission and you're ready to make pages for your characters and post your missions, see these pages: * * Posting New Mission Reports Need more to do? There's plenty! Take your pick: * A good place to start editing is the list of stub articles which need work doing. * Alternatively, you could check the for short or dead-end articles, or anything else which takes your fancy. * To write a new article, visit . Good luck! ;August 8 *August 8 - Agents Kirill and Zug make the Magic the Gathering universe a bit more sane. Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 ;August 2 * Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature go on a mission in the Dragon Age: Origins continuum in Beyond and Above Second part ;August 1 *Ian and Lee take care of The Other Child in their newest mission to the His Dark Materials 'Verse. *Florestan and Eusabius undo some crack shipping in a badly plotted Mass Effect and Dead Space crossover in So Anyway, How's Your Sex Life? ;July 31 *Miah and Cali take on new recruit Cadmar for a Training Mission in a crossover. *Cadmar, Mark, and Maria take on a short and confusing Deltora Quest fic. *Agents Maria Nightingale and Mark Sienna team up with Florestan and Eusabius to track down a wimpy Harry Potter in Dirty Rotten Cowards. *Mark finds a new friend, Cadmar gets jealous, Eusabius is attacked by minis, and Florestan and Maria get a Relationship Upgrade. *Truth or Dare, PPC style! ;July 30 * Claire and Soledad go on their first mission in the Pokemon fandom. ;July 23 *Miah and Cali take on a mini-fic marathon in The Russian Roulette With All Six Bullets Mission ;July 21 * Arthur Briggs takes Intern Lynn Gillies on a training mission to Stalag 13 in Revoking Chantel ;July 18 * The Fisherman and Agent Evie deal with a troublesome Twilight troll in Twila The Girl Who Waz In Luv With A Vampyre. * For their first mission, Agents KF and MFPC exorcise the uncanon from Haruhi and Kyon in The Distress of Haruhi Suzumiya. ;July 14 * Agents Cadmar, Mark Sienna, and Maria Nightingale take on their first Sue together, and become best friends for 'eva! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:PPC